Historias
by Dacne01
Summary: Siempre a existido una duda muy grande para todos lo que vimos los serie Rozen Maiden ¿Qué pensaban los personajes?,¿Qué pasaría si…?,¿alguna vez..? bueno esas y toras son algunas de las que pienso contestar aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mi primer fin que publico oficialmente, no se que rumbo tome lo único que si es que les guste y que lo termine n_-**

**Por obvias razones los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad ****Savin Yeatman-Eiffel**** si no el final hubiera sido otro, pero como no solo me queda inventarme mi propia versión jeje. **

"**pensamiento"**

**-habla**

**-recuerdo o sueño-**

**+++cambio de personaje+++**

Podemos ver a una joven en el techo de su actual "hogar" después de diez largos años, una carrera intergaláctica, pudo reunirse con su amado padre, aunque le quedaba ese vacío que solo esas dos personas llenaban cuando estaban.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde su regreso primero, cuando regresaron les prohibieron hablar sobre lo sucedido, segunda su padre contrato a Koji, Stan y Rick para que juntos prepararan a los mejores corredores de star racers, esto le agradaba mucho ya que su pasión era correr y con ello podía tenia una nueva star, la tercera es que la guerra se amenazaba con desatarse en todo el universo cuando el Avatar apareció y calmo todo, de ello casi tres años, los cuales no supo nada de Jordan o Aikka el cual había prometido algo.

Estaba tan concentrada en todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, que no se percato de que un hombre con traje negro, pelo bicolor le estaba hablando.

-Eva?

Volvió a llamarla sin respuesta alguna, fue cuando se desespero y decidió alzar un poco mas la voz

-Evaaaa!

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco, pero al fin presto atención.

-que sucede papa?

-ya es momento de irnos, los demás nos están esperando

Esta asintió y bajando con cuidado del tejado, se encamino al auto, se aseguro el cinturón y miro al frente, Don suvio al igual y arranco el auto.

-que tanto piensas?

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su hija, sabia muy bien lo mucho que les echaba de menos a sus amigos, en especial a esos dos, pero las reglas eran las reglas y su querida hija tendría que esperar un poco mas.

-Eva, se que les hechas de menos, pero te doy mi palabra de que ellos están bien

Eva bajo un poco las vista a sus manos las cuales apretaba con nervios, al fin se dijo a si misma "Vamos, Eva no es momento de preocuparse", levanto la vista y le regalo una sonrisa a su padre.

-bien, contra quien me toca correr el día de hoy.

Este año Eva Wei ganaría su diesi habo campeonato todo un record para la edad de esta, tanto así que la catalogaban tan buena o como su madre Maya Wei, claro que este detalle a Eva le daba un poco de alegría, cada ves que corría podía sentir como se encontraba con su madre, era extraño era como si las dos corrieran al mismo tiempo, una sonrisita se le salio mientras don la sacaba de su mente…

-correrás contra Furia, ese corredor es temible quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, ¿entendiste Eva?

Cuando lo vio por primera ves, era un hombre frío, amargado pero ahora era dulce, cariñoso y un tanto sobre protector con ella, eso le gustaba.

-la tendré

-llegamos

Los dos bajaron y se encaminaron a su pit donde los técnicos trabajaban rápido, mientras los dirigía los dos reconocidos mecánicos, así es son Koji y Stan, mientras de espaldas un hombre con los brazos cruzados espera a su jefe y su pequeña ratoncita.

-por que la tardanza Don?

-lo de siempre

El hombre paso de largo y fue a revisar todo para la carrera que Daria inicio en unos minutos, Rick volteo y vio a Eva caminando decidida a su nave

-a donde crees que vas?

La tomo del brazo y estrechándole contra el la miro a los ojos, no cabía duda ella había crecido mucho, pero podía ver ese detalle en sus mirar.

-por que tan tarde ratoncita?

-ya esta lista?

Ella no quería hablar del tema, todos sabían cual era la razón de que ella llegara tarde, siempre era lo mismo, navegaba mucho en su mente, tanto que se perdía.

-ya esta lista y tu?

-siempre

Sonrío levantando un dedo en afirmación, después de eso sonó la llamada a la carrera, beso la mejilla de su padre, miro a sus amigo y se encamino a la carrera.

"vamos, a demostrar de lo que estamos hechas"

Todos miraban desde sus asientos la carrera de esta temporada, los mejores corredores se enfrentaría en una sola contienda que definiría mas de lo que se imagina nuestra Eva.

+++En otro lugar+++

En una lujoso salón el poderoso Avatar estrecha la mano con su amigo/rival.

-esta hecho

Los dos hablaron y en un haz de luz desaparecieron.

**Bueno es un poco corto pero ira mejorando el asunto.**

**Por favor dejar ****reviews, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si se ahogaron mientras comían y leían esto jeje lo que sea pero que sepa que ahí alguien en el mundo leyendo mis locuras n_-**


	2. comienzo

**Hola a todos bueno este es solo una serie de pequeños capítulos de Rozen maiden, en cuanto a lo de Oban ese finc seguiré con el.**

**Siempre a existido una duda muy grande para todos lo que vimos los serie Rozen Maiden ¿Qué pensaban los personajes?,¿Qué pasaría si…?,¿alguna vez..? bueno esas y toras son algunas de las que pienso contestar aquí.**

"**pensamiento"**

**-habla**

**-recuerdo o sueño-**

**+++cambio de personaje+++**

Historias

Las primera Rozen

Todos saben que Suigintou la primera muñeca que fue creada pero por alguna razón su padre, nunca la termino y solo la dejo tirada en una fría repisa, mientras ella estaba viva y podía ver con cuanto cariño creaba a todas sus hermanas.

Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Por qué no la termino?, ¿Qué lo orillo a dejarle asi?.

Se observa a un hombre joven de traje negro, con la mirada gacha llena del mas puro sufrimiento, afuera llueve como lo hace su corazón, ya que sus ojos no demuestran ninguna gota.

Todos pasan a darle el pésame a este famoso hombre del apellido Rozen, apellido que muy pronto trascendería por el tiempo.

-lo siento mucho querido amigo- coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Rozen-¿si existe algo en que te pueda apoyar? no dudes

El hombre al fin levanta la mirada y le regala una sonrisa apagada a su amigo el único que se a quedado al final de toda esta tragedia.

-gracias, ya has hecho suficiente- miro el ataúd donde yacía el amor de su vida-quiero…

-comprendo, vendré a verte mañana temprano- miro a su amigo y se marcho dejándolo con su dolor y con la duda ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Rozen paso la mano por el rostro pálido pero aun así bello de amor, luego bajo la mirada al vientre donde se engendro alguna vez el ser mas preciado para los dos y ahora…todo estaba perdido, se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro, grito tanto como pudo.

-¿Por qué mi amor, porque?-apretó bajo sus ropas una daga con la cual planeaba quitarse la vida-quiero ir con ustedes.

Ya estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando una lluvia de plumas negras comenzaron a caer por todo el cuarto tapizando el lugar, este quedo incrédulo ante lo que en este momento estaba sucediendo, soltó la daga la cual sonó al caer, tomo una de las plumas con la mano que hace un momento sujeto la daga.

-¿Cómo es posible?- las plumas comenzaron a formar un camino el cual siguió dejando atrás a sus mayores tesoros, cuando abrió la puerta que estaba en la habitación no se topo con la cállenlo, no, frente a el se encontraba un hermosos jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores posibles, un grupo de niñas jugando a su alrededor y todas le llamaban "padre"

Derramo una lagrima cuando un viento gentil voló de su mano la hermosa pluma que aun sujetaba atravesó el campo donde seguían jugando las nenitas y pudo observa en una banca a su amada.

-Cariño!-esta le sonrió y le entrego una nota.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la nota, todo desapareció y el despertó en la misma habitación.

-¿fue todo un sueño?-pero no era así en su mano aun sujetaba la carta y la pequeña pluma negra.

Supo la respuesta, leyó la nota en donde decía la existencia de una pequeña llamada Alice la cual el tendría que crear, esta nenita tendría la capacidad de volver a unirlos por siempre, el trabajo día y noche por darle vida a sus pequeñas niñas, sabia como debía ser cada una, el quería que fueran como aquellas que jugaban en el jardín pero la primera era…

-igual a…- observaba a su pequeña aun incompleta le faltaba el vientre coloco la pluma en su espalda-serás un ángel como lo fue …ella

De pronto sintió tanta ira, se había esforzado en crear a la primera ya que esta era la única niña que jamás vio jugar en el sueño, no, no esta era diferente a todas las demás tenia los ojos del color de la sangre, su cabello era plateado como el de la luna, sus ropas eran negras como el luto que aun guardaba en su alma, su piel pálida…todo ella le recordaba a su amada, no lo soporto y arrojándola al estante siguió con el resto, sin saber que el alma de su pequeña niña estaba observando y amándole cada vez mas.


	3. Almas gemelas

**Bueno antes que nada lamento lo del primer capitulo me equivoque al subirlo y aun no averiguo como quitarlo así que si gustan leer desde el segundo mil gracias.**

**"****pensamiento"**

**-habla**

**-recuerdo o sueño-**

**+++cambio de personaje+++**

Almas gemelas

Porque un ojo verde y rojo? Por que la apariencia de una niña y un niño?

Rozen había vuelto a sonreír lo que alegraba a todo el mundo ya que suponían que el hombre no se repondría de su terrible perdida.

Pero había algo extraño en todo esto la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en su taller construyendo y diseñando muñecas las cuales resultaban mas hermosas que ninguna otra de sus creaciones.

Sonó la puerta y un hombre entro para encontrar la misma escena de todos los días, se rasco un poco la frente con cansancio y coloco una bandeja sobre la mesa.

-me han dicho que no has querido comer otra vez?- el hombre siguió dibujando sin hacerle caso.

-Rozen?- al fin capto la atención de su amigo y este sonrío con un deje de cansancio.

-es que no puedo dejar de hacer esto- se rasco la cabeza con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

-pero tienes que parar de ves en cuando- lo señalo con el dedo-no has dormido desde hace dos días

-no estoy cansado- se defendió en balde

-si no te cuidas le pondrás muy triste- dirigió su mirada a una pequeña muñeca inconclusa la cual parecía sentir algo por ella al verla, pero pronto volvió a ver a su amigo.

Rozen cambio su semblante a uno mas triste pero apretó los puños para no gritarle nada a la única persona que aun quedaba en su vida que podía llamar amigo los demás lo dejaron atrás cuando se derrumbo por la muerte.

-ella apoyaría que hiciera esto-le dio la espalda y siguió dibujando

-al menos come un poco- se dio media vuelta y salio del cuarto con una sonrisa apagada

Rozen dejo de dibujar y al ver el resultado torció la boca y rompió a la mitad el dibujo.

-no sirve no es perfecta…-miro la bandeja de alimentos y decidió comer un poco quizás con ello aclararía un poco su mente, saboreo cada bocado cuando sintió ese par de ojos observándole.

-lo siento pero tu no puedes…volver- susurro solo para el sin notar la pequeña lagrima que resbalaba de la pequeña nena que le observaba con mayor intensidad como no pudo soportar la mirada decidió salir a caminar, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que termino a la segunda nenita pero ahora el sueño se alejaba de su mente y eso le aterraba no quería perder la única cosa en su vida que lo alentaba a seguir tenia que terminar, sin darse cuenta termino en un parque cerca de la plaza donde solían jugar muchos niños antes de que cayera el sol.

-pronto anochecerá al igual que mi sueño-derramo una pequeña lagrima, no quería ser débil pero no podía dejar de pensar que si perdía eso, lo perdía todo.

-que puedo hacer mi amor?- las calles ya estaban bacías y solo quedaba el sentado en esa banca del parque-por favor…ayúdame

Cuando fue rodeado por una lluvia de plumas negras que pronto se volvieron una ventisca poderosa que lo trasporto a otro lugar.

-donde estoy?- se froto los ojos poco para acostumbrarse un poca la poca luz del lugar.

Una nenita apareció frente a el y al sonreírle hecho a correr el fue tras ella cuando se topo con una puerta tomo valor y la abrió en ella se encontraban las nenitas jugando.

-he vuelto- entro al cuarto al hacerlo todo desapareció y ahora se encontraba en un recuerdo de su infancia donde su mejor amigo jugaba con el.

-vamos Rozen no seas aburrido- le aventó una pelota que el impresionado tomo.

-si vamos a jugar- resonó una preciosa vocecita detrás de el, se volteo y se topo con una chica idéntica a su amigo.

-lo siento es que no se jugar- por alguna razón el contesto por inercia y se dio cuanta que estaba dentro de si mismo viendo un fragmento de su pasado pero por que?

-no te preocupes nosotros te enseñamos verdad …hermano?- le sonrío a su hermano con tanto amor que casi podía doler no corresponderle.

-así es- este le sonrío y pudo verlo ellos…

De pronto volvió a cambiar de escena ahora estaba vestido de negro a lado de el su amigo con la mirada mas triste que pudo recordar, el coloco su mano en el hombro del niño y este solo sonrio amargamente.

-yo…lo siento mucho si puedo hacer algo?- intento animarlo

-no te preocupes Rozen estaré bien…luchare por ella- levanto la mirada para posarla en un pequeño féretro.

-ella te amaba mucho- le dijo a su amigo y este derramo lagrimas.

-lo se yo también la …-entonces la lluvia de plumas lo envolvió regresándole al parque.

Miro su mano y encontró otra nota donde le indicaban que hacer, salio corriendo a casa y busco por todos los rincones la foto donde estaban ellos tres la encontró su mejor amigo con ella.

Comenzó hacer los trazos y pronto las tuvo la tercera y cuarta nenita, se detuvo al colocar un ojo en la tercera y sonriendo los intercambio.

-así cuidaras a tu alma gemela y ella te cuidara a ti- las vistió y quedo cautivado después se retiro a descansar necesitaba reponerse un poco si quería seguir adelante con esto después de todo su ángel le seguía cuidando.

A medio día como todos los días su mejor amigo vino a visitarlo para ver si había probado bocado y descansado un poco una de las doncellas le dijo que el señor estaba durmiendo pero que tenia una sorpresa para el en el taller que si quería podía ir a verla.

-una sorpresa?- sonrío divertido a su amigo siempre se le ocurrían cada cosa, se dirigió a su taller y encontró una nota que decía "jardín" sin mas se dirigió a el.

Se detuvo en seco frente al hermoso árbol donde el solía jugar de niño.

-no…es posible…-se le escaparon un par de lagrimas.

Debajo de este se encontraban un par de muñequitas vestiditas y sus pequeñas manitas se tomaban con fuerza, no resistió y callo de rodillas se arrastro y tomando a las dos muñecas las abrazo con fuerza mientas lloraba de alegría.

-gracias…

A lo lejos desde la ventana de una habitación lo observaba Rozen con una sonrisa en los labios, le dio la espalda y se fue a descansar un poco mas algo le decía que esto se podría mas complicado.


End file.
